Dehydrated
by ale0488
Summary: Bechloe one-shot. Beca got dehydrated.


**BECA'S POV**

Everything is black but I can hear someone saying my name "Beca" it's like a whisper. "Beca, please wake up" I recognize that voice. "Don't this to me Becs, I can't be without you" Wait, it's Chloe. What's she talking about? "Please, please honey, wake up" What's she doing in L.A.? Last thing I remember… uhm… fuck, my remix! I was working on the special remix for David Guetta. It's been 8 years since the massive success of _Titanium_ and he, personally, asked for me to make the commemorative mix. I was so deep in work and suddenly all went black.

I feel the warm hands of Chloe on my hand "Beca if you wake up I promise I'll stay right here with you. Please, please, open those beautiful navy blue eyes." She squeezes my hand and whispers "I love you" what?! She say what? Did I hear correctly? She loves me, as a fellow Bella? That kind of love right?

"I've loved you for the last 6 years with all my heart. I'm so afraid of losing you Becs and even if you push me away from you I'll love you until my heart stops beating. I just want you to be back again because I'm so in love with you" she is crying and I decided I heard enough so I open my eyes. She looks at me and hugs me tightly. Thank God I have the oxygen on my nose because she is really strong.

"Bec, you are awake! Oh my God!"

It's been a while since I have fun so I'm going to take advantage of this. One of the movies I really enjoyed was _'Ted'_ , that fucking bear make me laugh so hard I thought I was going to pee myself.

"Whof aref youf? Wheref afm If" I talk like I was a retarded person and like I didn't know who she is and her face is PRICELESS! My brain was telling me this was so wrong in so many levels but I didn't care.

"Ooh B-Beca" she cries again but harder.

"Whyf aure youf sayifnf thaft? Whof is Becaf?" I keep my prank but I couldn't contain any more so I burst into laugh.

Chloe is so confused but kept crying. When I finally stop laughing I looked at her and she is so mad. Her face is tomato red but her eyes are puffy for all the crying.

"Hi?" I speak shyly.

"You BITCH!" she almost slapped me but a doctor clears his throat and she tops halfway.

"Miss Mitchell, you are awake. I'm Doctor Smith and I'm in charge of you." a tall blonde guy address me while Chloe's breathing is so hard I can hear it.

"Yeah, rise and shine Doc"

"Well, everything is just fine. You were a little dehydrated and you need to take this vitamins and eat properly so this won't happened again alright?" I nod "Miss Chloe, here is the medical prescription for the vitamins and come with me to settle Beca's papers and you guys can go home" Chloe follows the doctor and I'm still laughing from her expression

The ride my apartment was silence until I broke the silence "What happened?"

"You forgot to eat and hydrate so your body had a mini-collapse" her voice is steady, emotionless, like a robot. "You were unconscious for two days"

I was about to asking something but she gets out of the car in the drugstore parking lot. When she returns I saw a bag with some vitamins and painkillers. "What are those for?" I ask her.

"In case you have a headache"

When we arrived to my flat she places a schedule on my fridge, on my studio door and on my bedroom door. "What are you doing?"

"It's for you not to forget taking your pills and some diet I prepared for you Mitchell" her voice is still robotic. She must be pissed for the prank.

"So… why did they contact you?"

"Apparently I'm still your emergency contact" she doesn't make eye contact with me. "Well, it seems you are fine by yourself. I'm going home" she is heading to the door but I'm closer so I block her way out.

"Excuse me, do you need something else?" finally her baby blue eyes look at me.

"Yes" I grab her right wrist with my left hand pulling her towards me. I can smell her perfume, so fresh, like freesia and strawberry. "Can you repeat what you told me at the hospital?" her eyes are about to pop out and she looks down to the floor.

"Uhmmm… uhmmm… I – I d-don't know what you are talking a-about"

"Oh, so you are stutterer now?" I take my right hand and place it on her cheek. My thumb stroking her lip. "In that case, let me help you with that problem" I lean on and I can feel her warm breath on my lips. Our eyes are locked, I could lose myself in those eyes forever.

"What are you doing?" she whispers, I can barely hear her.

"I've been told kisses are the best solution for problems like the one you have." I pulled back slowly "But it seems you are just fine now. Look at you, speaking normally and fluently" She closes the distance between us and I can swear to you, it's the best first kiss ever. Her lips are so soft, she tastes like berries. The kiss is soft, tender. It's a kiss that screams love and affection. After all, she is my best friend and nobody knows me better than her.

I deep the kiss using my tongue and asking for entrance, which she immediately granted me and suddenly we are devouring each other until she breaks the kiss for the lack of air. I followed her lips like a lost puppy and she giggles.

All of a sudden she slapped softly but it hurts my cheek "What's that for?"

"Because you made me believe you had amnesia and you were retarded!" As a bipolar person she rubs my cheek and kisses it over and over again until our lips are together. This kiss was more passionately. I can feel butterflies in my stomach and an electric rush all over my body.

I break the kiss this time resting our foreheads "So, are you going to repeat all those beautiful things you told me in the hospital?"

"I better show you Bec" and with that being said Chloe showed me all the love she has for me and she had keeping inside her just for me.


End file.
